Legacy of the Dragonborn (Dragonborn Gallery)
Legacy of the Dragonborn (Dragonborn Gallery) is a mod created by icecreamasassin for . It adds a museum in Solitude where you can store and display many items from the vanilla game as well as those added by the mod. It also includes several new quest lines and a player home. Official Description The Legacy of the Dragonborn is steeped in prophecy, myth, legend and history itself. Explore forgotten lore and uncover the lost relics of the 7 Dragonborn of the bygone eras of Tamriel. From those merely mentioned in title to those who wielded the power of the voice, many legendary and influential people held the title of "Dragonborn" and they all link to the lost covenant of Akatosh. "Legacy of the Dragonborn" creates a sizeable addition to your Skyrim game by providing a fully featured museum in Solitude, and with the help of the curator Auryen Morellus, you can store, display and utilize your entire collection as you see fit, all the while being aided and guided by Auryen in between your adventures. Auryen acts as a quest hub for the numerous stages of the "Shattered Legacy" questline, and also offers a variety of rewards for filling the museum displays. Patrons will also tour your collection and provide donations on a regular basis which you can collect. The Museum is also the birthplace of the "Explorer's Society" a new guild founded by Auryen and yourself with the aim to explore and discover lost places, artifacts and history. Build the gallery from the ground up as the guild master, then recruit new members, each with their own unique back stories and special guild functions. Explore ruins and excavate relic fragments to re-assemble into artifacts to display in the museum. Set up a guild store with the quartermaster and much more to come. Features From the mod page: Museum Features * Over 2100 displays for unique weapons, armor, item, quest related items, paintings, collectables, jewelry and more! * Over 100 exploration, questline and achievement displays to commemorate your vast achievements. * Several specialty displays commemorating the completion of major quest lines and benchmark accomplishments. * A variety of custom paintings can be found anf bought from merchants to enhance the museum as well. * Displays for all doomstones and shrines which you have received blessings from which allow you to gaind the blessing in the future at the display. * 5 full themed galleries including "The Hall of Heroes" for all relics of historical or magical nature, "Hall of Lost Empires" with displays pertaining to Dwemer, Falmer and the Ancient Nords, "Daedric Gallery" for all daedric artifacts, the "Gallery of Natural Science" where life sized displays of Skyrim flora and fauna can be accumulated in beautiful diorama displays, and the "Hall of Oddities" where unique and interesting items, collections and quest items are displayed. * Book set display cases which sorts books by their set - includes amazing retextures from "Book Covers Skyrim". * Personal Armory with over 50 mannequins, dozens of weapon and shield racks, dagger cases, full displays for all vanilla weapons and armor types as well as Thanedom banner displays for each of the holds and a hallway of mannequins with one for each hold. * Automatic or manual display setup: place and remove items manually on their designated display or simply utilize the preparation stations to display all non- equipped displayable items which are not currently displayed, all removed from your inventory, stored in the museum safe and placed on display. * Book of relics outlining every single display item and exhibit in the museum! * Curato's guide which outlines all of the functions of the museum. * Basement store room with activators to manage certain displays in case of incompatibility issues. * Dozen of new artifacts from a variety of amazing mod authors. Secret Safehouse Apartment Features * Blacksmithing, Alchemy, Staff and Enchanting stations with full unique décor. Kitchen space with replenishing kegs and food storage. Configurable kid/companion bedroom. * Equipment auto sorter: Put all weapons, armor, jewelry and clutter into a special chest and it's sorted to beautiful display containers. * Crafting Auto-Loot and Store system: When you use a crafting station in the Sage House, all supplies in the corresponding containers are added to your inventory then put back when you are finished! * Hidden Treasury room which depicts your vast wealth in increasing grandeur as you deposit gold in your ledger. * Customizable supply Auto-sorter which automatically moves your chosen supplies to their appropriate containers, leaving any excluded ones in your inventory. Sorted containers include soul gems, gems, ore and ingots, ingredients, potions, leather and related supplies, food and liquor. * Special linked containers accessible from multiple locations throughout the museum and safehouse such as scroll stacks, liquor and more. * Sell pile container cart (initialized by quest) which will empty every 3 days and deposit to a lock box 30% of the value of the items. World Features * Added 8 new dungeons tying into quest content * Massive Sancre Tor worldspace and dungeon with dark power lurking within * Added Pale Pass worldspace including fully immersive ongoing battleground which will be expanded on in future updates. Fort Pale Pass and its underworks are also accessible. * Moonpath to Elseweyr fully integrated! Now the Moonpath's quest begins through a quest from the museum, which takes you to seek a lost relic, but you get swept up in the events which unfold in Moonpath! * All content added or changed on vanilla resources in done through dynamic coding rather than editing the original base object, so changes that happen in-game should not interfere with other mods. * Special "Fate Cards" available in random loot chests and on enemies. 6 different sets of 13 cards each are scattered all over Skyrim with varying rarity. When all 13 of a set is found, "equip" any card and they will all transform into a single deck which provides a special bonus of some kind. Also includes card collector NPC who will trade random cards with you as well as sell some of the rare ones. * Massive numbers of collectibles found in world such as statues, rare and foreign coins, trinkets and more. Integrated Mods These mods have been contributed by their original authors in their entirety, and therefore you do not need to run their mod after installing Legacy of the Dragonborn. The Object IDs have changed so you will need to reacquire the items, and some items have been reworked or quests added for them in Legacy. * Gemstone Collector * Book Covers Skyrim * Book Covers Skyrim Lost Library * Moonpath to Elswyre * Ysgramor's Armor * Sea Shells Collection * Insanity's Chrysamere * PrivateEye's Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw * PrivateEye's Rings of Old * PrivateEye's Helm of Tohan * PrivateEye's Sixth House Bellhammer * PrivateEye's BiPolar Blade * Ronnie Magnum's Legendary Rings V2.0 * Edhelsereg's Lord's Mail * Painkiller97's Hrothmund's axe * Nimezis Daedric Crescent * Trainwiz's Visage of Mzund redone * Saeralith's White Phial Replacer * Keizaalfeyn's Dawnfang * MyBad's Shadow of the Underking * Theycallmecheese's Ancient Shrouded Armor replacer * Wulfharth's Fang of Haynekhtnamet * Engelman's Rest Dungeon * Wndcaller's Pass Dungeon * Ogmund's Tomb Dungeon (as dragon's fall) * More treasure maps Compatibility Incompatible *Perkus Maximus (PerMa): The only known incompatibility is that reforged and warforged versions of unique items will not display on their vanilla display in the museum. imply console vanilla versions to place on display until a solution is discovered. *There may be FPS drop issues related to ELFX, ENB and SMIM being used in combination with one another. *Open Cities Skyrim: This mod is no longer supported due to numerous issues with having to completely rebuild quest content and causes too many incompatibility issues. The mod author intends on offering support for Open cities again after the release of the final version of V13. Compatible The following mods are supported in V13. Install and run these listed mods and Legacy will automatically patch itself to provide special content and features without the need of an additional Plugin. Please note that support only applies to the original mod file and will not function with a custom merged package. * Skyrim Unique Treasures * Great Jar Hunt * Captured Fairies * Konahrik's Accoutrements * Aetherium Armor and Weapons * Dev Aveza Airship * Immersive College of Winterhold * Wheels of Lull *Alternate Start - Live Another Life *Helgen Reborn *Wyrmstooth *Hunterborn * Gray Cowl of Nocturnal *Falskaar * SkyRe Reproccer ready (patch needed for some changes) * Supports "Hearthfires Multiple Adoptions" in the safehouse living space for up to 6 kids and spouse * Supports USKP changes other than mod dependent ones * Completely compatible with JK's Solitude and Dawn of Solitude without patching Compatibility Patches The following mods will require compatibility patches which are available on Legacy's mod page. These patches will ensure that there are no conflicts, contradictions, duplications, etc, and carry forward any changes these mods make which are central to that mod. *SkyRe * Morrowloot *Requiem - The Roleplaying Overhaul *Immersive Weapons and Immersive Armors *Book Covers Skyrim The Solitude Compatibility Patch includes patches for : * True City * Complete Solitude * Solitude Capital Edition *Towns and Villages Enhanced * Solitude Reborn Requirements * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Dawnguard DLC * Hearthfire DLC * Dragonborn DLC * SKSE Locations Items * Bow of Shadows * Goldbrand/Eltonbrand * Mace of Aevar Stone-Singer * debaser * BiPolar Blade * Sword of the Ancient Tongues * Hrothmund's Axe * Stendarr's Hammer * Fang of Haynekhtnamet * Sunder * Wraithguard * Trueflame * Hopesfire * Thornblade * Gravedigger * Cleaver of St Felms * Scourge * Cyrus' Saber * Dagger of Symmachus * Skullcrusher * Jyggalag's Sword * Staff of Hasedoki * Daedric Crescent * Sixth House Bellhammer * Chrysemere * Ice Blade of the Monarch * Umbra * Dawnfang * Moon and Star ring * Armor of Tiber Septim * Wulfharth's Treads * The Dragonmail Cuirass * Bloodworm Helm * Amulet of Kings * Shield of Reman Cyrodil * Boots of Blinding Speed * Helm of Tohan * Eleidon's Ward * Vamparic Ring * Mentor's Ring * Phynaster's Ring * RIng of Khajiit * Lord's Mail * Fists of Randagulf * Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw * King Orgnum's Coffer * Weatherward Circle * Jewel of Rumare * Ring of the Gray * Ring of Eidolon's Edge * Black Band * Denstagmer's Ring * Engraved ring of Healing * Ring of Vipereye * Spear of the Snow Prince * Armor of Ysgramor * Staff of Indyris * Circlet of Omnipotence * Ring of Sunfire * Ring of the Wind * Ring of the Iron First * Aesliip's Ring * Ring of Surroundings * Daedric Face of Terror * Daedric Face of Inspiration * Ancient Daedric Lord Armor * Hrormir's Icestaff * Thrassian Plagueblade Quests Many quests in Legacy of the Dragonborn are triggered by display count. See Legacy of the Dragonborn Quest Progression. * Shattered Legacy * The Ayleid Crossroads * One Man's Junk * A Path to the Heavens * The Hand of Glory * Eternal Ice * Ongar's Kegbreaker * A Room with a View * Digging up Explorers * Excavation of Windcaller Pass * A Gift from a Friend * Back to the Drawing Board * It Belongs in a Museum! * The Shadows of One's Past * Lord's Mail Auryen's Notes There are 10 journals that appear in the curator’s office next to the library (where the prep stations are). They appear every 10 days and start an un-tracked quest for a number of relics. They can be completed if you already found the item or if you find it after starting the quest. Moonpath to Elsweyr quests * Incursion * The Sweet Taste of Elsweyr * Rebuilding the Past * Desert Style * The Dinner Guest * By the light of the moon * What shall we do with the drunken sailor? Category:Skyrim: Mods